It's Too Late
by Uqqielf Lee Minsung
Summary: KyuMin/WonMin/EunHae/KyuChul/ Seorang Sungmin yang berkhianat pada Kyuhyun karena sebuah dusta yang tertata rapi dari Donghae. Lalu seorang Siwon yang tidak tau apa-apa masuk diantara keduanya. Meski semuanya terlambat dan hilang, tapi masih ada satu tersisa yang bisa kucintai disini Sungmin./ Mind to RnR?


**-KyuMinWon Couple-**

**One Shoot**

**_Its Too Late_**

**By****:****Uqqielf**** Lee Minsung**

**Main Cast****:**** Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon**

**Other cast****:**** Eunhyuk, Donghae, Jessica, Yoona**

**Genre****:**** Romance/Hurt/Gender Switch**

**Rate:**** T**

**Summary****:**** Seorang Sungmin yang berkhianat pada Kyuhyun karena sebuah dusta yang tertata rapi dari Donghae. Lalu seorang Siwon yang tidak tau apa-apa masuk diantara keduanya. Meski semuanya terlambat dan hilang, tapi masih ada satu tersisa yang bisa kucintai disini_Sungmin.**

**Disclaimer****:**** Super junior ****© God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves**

**_ Its To Late_ **** Uqqielf a.k.a Kim Minsung**

"_Kau adalah milikku,"_

"_Kau memilikiku,"_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan hal itu!"_

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

STORY START!

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya di samping Sungmin. Istrinya itu masih tertidur lelap, meski sinar matahari menerobos masuk jendela. Kyuhyun menggerakan perlahan jari telunjuknya menyusuri wajah Sungmin, dari dahi, hidung hingga sampailah jari itu pada pertengahan bibirnya. Bibir yang terkatup rapat dan terkesan manis, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya mencoba mencuri ciuman dari empunya. Tapi kedua mata foxy itu terbuka, menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di depan wajahnya dengan bingung.

"Kyu~" panggilnya lirih.

"Selamat pagi bunny," sapa Kyuhyun, dan belum sempat yeoja manis itu akan menjawab, kedua katup bibirnya sudah terkunci dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"_Kau adalah milikku,"_

"_Kau memilikiku,"_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan hal itu!"_

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya, sekelebat bayangan mengganggu pikirannya, membuat morning kiss-nya terusik. Kyuhyun bangun dari atas tubuh Sungmin, dan duduk diam. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun menopang tubuhnya untuk ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin lembut, dan menatap samping wajah Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

"Gwaenchana..." jawab Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya, tapi Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa jawaban itu tidak cukup.

"Kau membohongiku," tuduh Sungmin, dan hendak bangkit dari duduknya keluar dari kamar.

"Bunny~" panggil Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin, membuat yeoja manis itu menoleh dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sudah siang, kau mau tidur terus eoh?" celetuk Sungmin, dan melepas cengkeraman Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian berlalu di balik pintu. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang menghilang.

'Mimpi tidak mungkin senyata itu kan?' batin Kyuhyun.

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

Sungmin menjinjitkan kedua kakinya tinggi-tinggi, sebuah wine kenapa harus di letakan setinggi itu?—batinnya kesal. Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada pengunjung yang terlihat cukup tinggi untuk meraih wine yang ada di atas sana.

'Hampir dapat...' batin Sungmin semangat dan makin menjinjitkan kakinya, meski pegal.

"Hap!" yap! Dapat!, tapi itu bukan tangan Sungmin, ehh?

Sungmin melirik seseorang yang mengambil wine yang diincarnya. Seseorang yang dengan mudah mengambil wine itu, bahkan tanpa menjinjitkan kakinya sedikitpun. Sungmin terlihat kesal, dan menatap sebal kearah namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau!" tuding Sungmin hendak protes, tapi namja itu malah menyodorkan wine itu pada Sungmin dengan tampang coolnya, membuat Sungmin diam.

"Eh?"

"Kau mau mengambil ini kan?" tanya namja itu dan tetap menyodorkan satu botol wine pada Sungmin, membuat yeoja manis itu kikuk karena ternyata namja di sampinya ini justru membantunya. Dengan senyum tipis karena kikuk dia mengambil wine itu.

"Gamsahamnida," ucap Sungmin lirih, karena sudah sangat malu dengan dirinya sendiri dan segera berlalu dari hadapan namja tadi.

'Cantik sekali,' batin namja tadi setelah Sungmin berlalu dari hadapannya—Siwon.

Sungmin mengulurkan kartu kreditnya ke kasir supermarket. Ya, yeoja itu memang sejak tadi sedang belanja kebutuhannya dengan Kyuhyun, sendirian.

"Mianhae noona, apa ada kartu yang lain?" tanya kasir di depan Sungmin dan mengembalikan kartu kredit yang tadi diberikan Sungmin.

"Mwo? Ada yang salah dengan kartu kreditnya?" tanya Sungmin bingung dan menerima kartunya.

"Saldonya kering noona..."

'MWO?' batin Sungmin shock, tidak mungkin kering, ini kartu kredit dari appanya, mana mungkin kering. Sungmin panik, dia hanya membawa itu, dia terdiam sejenak.

"Noona, apa ada yang lain?" tegur kasir tadi membuat Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya. Tidak ada—batin Sungmin bingung, dan menutup wajahnya mencoba berfikir sejenak.

"Ini..."

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

"Bunny-ah, aku pulang," salam Kyuhyun dan masuk kedalam rumah mencari sosok istrinya. Tapi yang dia temui di dalam rumah bukan sosok istrinya, tapi orang tua dari istrinya sendiri—mertuanya—mungkin.

"Tuan Lee..." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau merawat putri sulungku dengan baik Cho?" tanya tuan Lee datar pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya.

"Dia baik... tidak kurang apapun..." jawab Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Dia tidak pernah hidup susah, jangan membuat putriku tersiksa karena kau tidak bisa merawatnya," ucap tuan Lee lagi. Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, keluarga Sungmin cukup kaya, dan Kyuhyun—aku tidak mau menjelaskannya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku tidak akan membuatnya menderita appa..." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Buktikan omong kosongmu itu Cho," jawab tuan Lee dan mengangkat sudut bibirnya, dan hendak berlalu melewati Kyuhyun.

"Aku mungkin memang tidak lebih kaya dari appa..." tuan Lee menatap Kyuhyun yang bicara tanpa menatapnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin menyiksanya, appa harus tau itu," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak sepadan jika di bandingkan denganku, jangan membandingkanku denganmu, semua yang kau punya tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan apa yang ada pada putriku, camkan itu," cibir tuan Lee dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Pernikahan yang tidak direstui orang tua? Bukan, mereka menikah dengan cara yang normal dan orang tua Sungmin menyetujui mereka. Tapi satu hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah, appa Sungmin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, karena apa? Kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti.

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

Sungmin turun dari mobil seseorang, ditutupnya perlahan pintu mobil itu. Dan membungkuk sopan pada orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Gamsahamnida Siwon-sshi," ucap Sungmin pada orang yang baru mengantarnya itu sopan. Siwon tersenyum menatap tingkah manis Sungmin.

"Rumahmu kelihatan sepi sekali, kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Siwon melihat rumah yang ada di belakang Sungmin.

"Ti-tidak... aku tidak sendirian, oh iya... bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku mau mengambil uang untuk ganti yang tadi," tawar Sungmin, membuat Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Tidak usah, aku buru-buru... selamat sore noona Lee, sampai jumpa," ucap Siwon dan mobilnya berlalu menjauh.

Sungmin menatap kepergian mobil Siwon. Tidak membohongi diri sendiri, namja itu memang tampan, baik, lembut, dan terlebih sepertinya dia kaya. Tunggu? Apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin! Itu adalah tipe namja yang pernah appanya berikan sebagai syarat kepada Kyuhyun ketika mereka akan menikah. Dan hanya satu yang tidak Kyuhyun cukup penuhi, dia tidak cukup kaya. Tapi? Mereka menikah juga kan? Dan semua itu karena bujukan Sungmin.

"Seseorang mengantarmu?" Sungmin menoleh keasal suara, dan di sana ada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kajja, sudah hampir malam, palli masuk" ajak Kyuhyun dan membawakan belanjaan Sungmin, dan mengenggam tangannya lembut.

'Aku takut jika suatu hari, ada orang lain yang menggenggammu seperti ini, selain aku' batin Kyuhyun.

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

Sungmin meneguk segelas air putih, lehernya terasa kering dan kehausan di tengah malam begini. Dia duduk sebentar di ruang makan, menatap jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul satu malam.

"Drrttt~~" ponsel yang kebetulan ada di atas meja makan bergetar, menampakkan satu amplop di layarnya. Sungmin mengambil ponsel itu, sejenak dia tersenyum menatap wallpaper di ponsel itu—fotonya dengan Kyuhyun—tapi kemudian senyumnya memudar, ketika membaca pesan yang baru masuk tadi. Dihapusnya cepat-cepat pesan yang masuk tadi. Dia mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, dan sekarang yeoja manis itu pasti terkena insomnia lagi.

_***Flashback***_

"Perusahaan sekarat kau tahu Hyukkie," ucap Donghae pada wanita setengah baya yang ada di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Jangan bercanda, proyek gedung pertokoan itu punya laba besar Hae," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Dan karena itulah sekarang perusahaan kita sekarat, investor menarik saham mereka, dan sekarang semua dana kita yang menanggung," Eunhyuk terdiam.

Lee Donghae—namja itu nampak frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dia tidak punya pilihan banyak. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya sekarang, dan dia tidak mungkin memakai semua dana untuk proyek bangunan pertokoan dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi membatalkan proyek itu. Perusahaan besar keluarga Lee akan berakhir jika terus menggunakan dana perusahaan untuk proyek bangunan.

"Nikahkan Sungmin dengan presiden direktur perusahaan Hyundai,"

Ide gila itu muncul begitu saja dan keluar dari bibir Donghae. Seperti menjalin hubungan keluarga agar mendapat bantuan dengan mudah. Seperti menjual anak perempuannya sendiri? Siapa peduli itu, politik menghalalkan semuanya untuk bisnis dan jalan kotor dengan balutan formal bisa dilakukan dengan mudah.

"Hae kau gila? Anak kita sudah menikah!" shock Eunhyuk begitu mendengar rencana Donghae.

"Jadi kau mau hidup di jalanan?" diam, Eunhyuk tidak mau.

"Dari awal aku tidak pernah suka dengan pernikahannya, jadi sudah saatnya mereka mengakhirinya," gumam Donghae.

_***Flashback End***_

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

Siwon duduk menunggu seseorang, dan ketika yeoja manis itu datang Siwon bangun dari duduknya menyambut yeoja itu—Sungmin.

"Mianhae mengirimu pesan tengah malam kemarin," ucap Siwon mengawali pembicaraan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Ah uang yang kemarin, aku membawanya," ucap Sungmin mengambil beberapa lembar sepuluh ribu won dari dalam tasnya dan hendak memberikannya pada Siwon.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu... aku sudah melupakan hal itu, maksudku, kemarin kau meninggalkan ini," jawab Siwon dan menyodorkan sebuah benda persegi panjang—kartu kredit.

"Ah? Gamsahamnida..." jawab Sungmin dan menerima kartu kreditnya yang kemarin lupa dia ambil dari kasir.

.

.

Sungmin mencoba tenang dan memakan makan siangnya di depan Siwon perlahan. Ya, mereka sedang makan siang bersama sekarang. Tapi sepertinya namja bernama Siwon ini lebih sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin dibanding makan siangnya, membuat Sungmin risih.

"Uhuk..uhukk..." Sungmin terbatuk karena dia tahu, Siwon sejak tadi memperhatikannya dan dia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang.

Siwon bangun dari tempat duduknya, dan memberikan air untuk minum Sungmin, juga tisu untuk membersihkan bibir yeoja itu.

"Pelan-pelan..." nasehat Siwon dan hendak mengusapkan tisu ke sekitar bibir Sungmin, tapi Sungmin menahannya.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, gamsahamnida..." cegah Sungmin dan mengelap tisu ke bibirnya. Siwon tersenyum tipis.

_***Flashback***_

"Bukankah putriku cantik?" tuding Donghae pada Siwon yang ada di depannya, dan di balas senyum tipis Siwon. Dia akui sendiri memang sangat cantik dan sopan, dan tingkahnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Tapi tetap saja, anda tidak bisa langsung begitu saja meminta putri anda menikah denganku, biarkan aku mendekatinya agar dia mengenalku tuan Lee," jawab Siwon dan Donghae menuruti kemauannya.

Merebut istri orang? Mungkin, atau sebuah kesalah pahaman? Donghae tak memberitahu apapun kalau putrinya itu sudah menikah. Dia hanya bilang, putrinya tinggal terpisah dengannya.

"Aku sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa anda punya gadis secantik itu tapi belum menikah?" Donghae tertawa hambar, dan Siwon tersenyum tipis saja dengan ciri khasnya yang elegan.

"Jika dia sudah menikah, nanti kau tidak bisa menikah dengan putri cantikku," jawab Donghae—dusta yang tertata rapi.

_***Flashback End***_

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

"Kringg~~"

Suara dering telepon rumah itu tepat menggangu aktifitas Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar dering telepon itu. Ditekannya dada Kyuhyun perlahan agar turun dari tubuhnya.

"Kyu~ teleponnya~" rajuk Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Siapa yang menelepon tengah malam begini? Menggangu saja—batin Kyuhyun.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sungmin kembali setelah mengangkat telepon.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum tipis.

"Umma bilang, kau dan aku harus datang ke rumah besok, pagi-pagi..." Sungmin mendekat memeluknya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Mau kan?" minta Sungmin hati-hati. Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin perlahan tanpa menjawab. Dan membiarkan Sungmin tak sadar tertidur tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

"Minumlah dulu Cho," ucap Eunhyuk pada menantunya itu yang duduk sendirian di ruang tamu keluarga Lee. Eunhyuk kemudian duduk di depannya, menemani Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sendirian.

"Sungmin tidak merepotkanmu kan?" tanya Eunhyuk ramah. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak umma, dia istri yang baik. Justru aku yang merepotkannya," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae ne, jangan memikirkan apapun yang dikatakan appa Sungmin padamu," nasehat Eunhyuk.

Berbeda dengan Donghae—appa Sungmin—Eunhyuk—umma Sungmin—jauh lebih ramah dan menyetujui mereka dengan tulus. Eunhyuk tidak suka memaksakan kehendaknya, dia hanya ingin anak semata wayangnya hidup dengan orang yang dia pilih, bukan hanya karena praktek bisnis semata. Tapi, Eunhyuk juga istri Donghae, dan dia tidak mungkin melawan Donghae jika yang terjadi sekarang akan berlainan.

"Brak!" Sungmin membanting pintu ruang kerja Donghae kasar, membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang ada di ruang tamu menatap khawatir kearah Sungmin. Yeoja itu berjalan cepat dan menangis menuju arah Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, tapi Sungmin menarik lengannya untuk pergi.

"Kajja! Palli! Kita pulang! Aku tidak mau datang kesini lagi, kajja Kyuuuu~" minta Sungmin dengan wajah yang sembab dan suaranya yang serak dan tetap memaksa Kyuhyun pergi. Kyuhyun menatap kearah Eunhyuk, dan sebuah senyum sakit Eunhyuk perlihatkan agar Kyuhyun menuruti kemauan putrinya itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

Satu minggu setelah mereka datang ke rumah keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun bahkan masih tidak tahu apa yang Donghae dan Sungmin bicarakan sampai membuat Sungmin menangis dan memaksanya pulang. Sungmin juga jadi pendiam tiap Kyuhyun menanyakan apa yang Donghae katakan padanya.

"_Katakan pada anak keras kepala itu, ummanya sakit! Suruh dia datang kemari, kalau dia tidak mau menemui ummanya ketika sudah jadi mayat!,"_ ucap Donghae ketus di teleponnya dan menutup teleponnya pada Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan, bagaimana dia akan mengatakan hal ini pada Sungmin? Sedangkan yeoja manis itu saja pasti langsung mengabaikannya jika berbicara menyangkut keluarga Lee.

"_Bunny, appa bilang umma sakit, apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengunjunginya?"_

_***Flashback***_

-Sungmin POV-

"Apa yang sebenarnya mau appa katakan? Kenapa Kyunnie tak boleh ikut eoh?" tanyaku pada namja yang kini memunggungiku dan malah menatap korden jendela ruang kerjanya—appaku—Lee Donghae.

"Perusahaan kita sekarat," hei, apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Maksudku, apa ini?

"Mwo?" tanyaku memastikan. Dan appa menjelaskan semuanya, bangkrutkah? Jadi ini penyebab saldo kartu kreditku kering?

"Kau bisa lakukan sesuatu,"

Eh? Sesuatu? Kenapa perasaanku mendadak tidak karuan?

"Menikahlah dengan presdir perusahaan Hyundai," aku membeku, perintah gila macam apa ini? Appaku setega inikah? Hei, aku ini sudah menikah.

"Tapi appa, aku sudah—"

"Ceraikan dia!"—apa?

Dasar laki-laki gila, appa macam apa menjual anaknya sendiri untuk bisnis? Cih, aku tidak akan menurutinya.

"Tidak akan,"

"Ini perintah,"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Margaku Cho, tuan,"

"Turuti perintah appa, atau appa akan memaksamu,"

"Kubilang tidak mau!"

"Sungmin-ah...kau mau umma dan appamu ini hidup di jalanan dan hidup susah eoh? Sekali saja, appa meminta kepadamu, appa mohon," appa melunak, dia memintaku dengan halus, dan ini justru membuatku sakit. Permohonan macam apa ini? Aku tidak mau, benar-benar tidak mau.

"Mianhae appa," ucapku lemah.

"PLAKK!" sebuah tamparan, cukup membuatku menulikan pendengaranku dengan semua ocehan appa yang marah.

"Brakk!" Kutarik Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi, hati dan tamparan ini sudah cukup perih, aku tidak mau lagi dengar semua ocehan appa. Terserah apa maunya, terserah apa paksaannya, aku tidak mau dengar. Aku tidak mau lagi kembali kesini lagi.

_**-Flashback END-**_

Tapi, pada akhirnya aku kembali, menuruti semua kemauan appa, bukan untuk appa—tapi untuk umma.

"_Kyuhyunnie, _mianhae_, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat"_

Aku duduk sendirian disebuah meja restoran mewah. Tepat didepanku sebuah kursi kosong bertengger manis—memuakkan. Tahu apa yang kulakukan di sini? Menunggu namja yang tidak pernah ingin kutemui, entahlah itu siapa, dan aku harus berakting manis di depannya? Kyu, mianhae.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" suara itu? Seperti agak familiar, aku menoleh kearah orang yang segera duduk di depanku itu. Dia duduk dengan tenang dan perlahan, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya. Aku terpaku, terpaku dibuatnya.

"Apa kabar nona Lee Sungmin?" sapanya ramah—Choi Siwon.

_**-Sungmin POV End-**_

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

_**-Kyuhyun POV-**_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, kupikir awalnya itu Sungmin, sudah berhari-hari dia belum juga pulang sejak menjenguk ummanya, mungkin dia merawatnya sampai sembuh. Tapi setelah pintu kubuka tidak ada siapa-siapa dan hanya ada sebuah map cokelat di depan pintu. Kubuka isinya, entah milik siapa. Dan ketika kubuka, sebuah surat? Untukku?

Kubaca perlahan isi suratnya, sebuah tulisan tangan yang rapi. Awalnya aku tak mengerti maksud dari surat ini,tapi lama kelamaan tulisan tangan ini begitu familiar.

"Kyu kutunggu kau di kapal, aku menunggumu, jangan datang terlambat atau aku akan marah," bait terakhir dari surat ? sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia rencanakan? Tidak pulang sejak menjenguk ummanya dan mengirim surat seperti ini dan menyuruhku datang kekapal besok sore?

_**-Kyuhyun POV End-**_

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui disini, Kyuhyun tidak tahu sama sekali tentang pernikahan istrinya itu. Menghianatinya? Mungkin, Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kyuhyun. Tidak menghubinginya, atau mengatakan hal aneh menyangkut pernikahannya yang akan dia lukukan besok. Ya, besok, Donghae mengajukan pernikahannya dengan Siwon agar Sungmin tidak kabur.

_Tapi yeoja keras kepala itu, tetap akan kabur. Dihari pernikahannya._

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

Sungmin duduk dengan tenang di ruang putih dengan bunga mawar putih yang menghias ruangan itu. Gaun putih yang dia kenakan terlihat sangat serasi dengan tubuh rampingnya. Meski terlihat sangat cantik, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang dia pakai sekarang. Kenapa dia harus memakai gaun pernikahan untuk kedua kalinya?

Sungmin meremas rok gaunnya gelisah. Pernikahannya akan dia lakukan di malam hari, sebuah Wedding Night Party. Tapi Sungmin bukan gelisah karena itu, tapi karena jauh dari perkiraannya, semua jendela dan pintu sudah dikunci—bukan dengan kunci biasa. Tapi dengan tiap penjaga yang ada di setiap depan pintu dan jendela. Appanya benar-benar keterlaluan.

'Aishh~ aku harus cepat pergi dari sini, bisa-bisa aku terlambat' batin Sungmin. Terlambat? Terlambat untuk kabur dari pernikahannya. Itu dia, tapi bagaimana dia kan kabur? Yang ada dia akan diseret para penjaga yang disuruh appanya itu jika dia keluar dari ruangan putih ini sebelum jam pernikahannnya.

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

_Pukul 17.00 KST Pelabuhan Incheon._

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah kapal, ditangannya ada selembar kertas yang terus dia bawa. Surat dari Sungmin yang menunjukkan detail kapal dan kapan dia harus datang tepat waktu. Tapat pukul lima seperti yang Sungmin minta, tidak terlambat sedikitpun. Kyuhyun menatap badan kapal, seperti kapal yang Sungmin katakan, dia menatap kesekeliling, mencari sosok Sungmin, tapi tidak ada.

"Selamat datang Cho~"

Deg, suara itu membuat Kyuhyun langsung membeku begitu menatap punggung seseorang yang membelakanginya.

'Appa?' batin Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Apa ini sebuah kebohongan? Sungmin membohonginya? Tunggu, itu tidak mungkin, yakin Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sinis. Dia sudah tahu apa yang direncanakan putri semata wayangnya itu. Kabur dengan Kyuhyun menuju pulau Dokdo. Sehingga Donghae bisa dengan mudah memanipulasi rencana Sungmin, dan dialah yang ada di sini sekarang sementara Sungmin dia kurung.

"Merasa ditipu Cho?" sinis Donghae, Kyuhhyun hanya diam, mungkin Sungmin dipaksa Donghae untuk menulis surat, atau kemungkinan lain.

"Jalankan kapalnya!" perintah Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun makin bingung.

"Katakan apa yang appa mau," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Menjauhlah sejauh mungkin dari Sungmin," Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Itu tidak mungkin appa, dia istriku, aku tidak mungkin menjauh darinya," jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"Dia bukan istrimu lagi sekarang,"

"Dia sudah menikah dengan seseorang hari ini Cho~"

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar, apa ini sebuah lelucon dari appanya? Itu tidak mungkin kan? Sementara Kyuhyun belum menceraikannya, pernikahan mereka tercatat oleh negara, sehingga Sungmin tidak mungkin bisa menikah jika Kyuhyun belum menceraikannya. Donghae pasti sedang menipunya.

"Appa, kumohon jangan memfitnah istriku seperti ini, dia memang anak appa, tapi dia juga istriku, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu," jawab Kyuhyun membela Sungmin.

"Kau selama ini ditipunya Cho, kau tidak pernah tahu sifat asli putriku itu seperti apa," jawab Donghae masih mencoba membuat Sungmin buruk dimata Kyuhyun. Tahu kenapa? Biar Kyuhyun mau menandatangani surat cerai yang dia siapakan sekarang—benar-benar licik.

"Dia sengaja tidak memberitahumu, karena tidak mau repot-repot harus hadir ke persidangan untuk perceraian kalian, dia ingin meninggalkanmu begitu saja, kemudian menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai, dan kau harus tahu orang itu berkali lipat lebih baik darimu," hasut Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, dia sudah cukup kebal dengan perkataan pedas dari mertuanya ini.

"Dia tidak menghubungimu, karena dia ingin putus kontak denganmu, dia tidak ingin mengetahui apapun lagi tentangmu, kemudian memulai hidup baru tanpa harus melihatmu lagi," lanjut Donghae. Lagi, Kyuhyun hanya diam, mungkin ada benarnya, tapi mungkin Donghae sedikit merubah ceritanya, jadi Kyuhyun tidak akan mempercayai ini begitu mudahnya.

"Lalu surat itu, memang dia yang menulisnya sendiri atas kemauannya sendiri tanpa dipaksa siapapun, tapi kau lihat sendiri, anak itu tidak mau menemuimu kan? Dan justru sekarang akulah yang ada di hadapanmu, dia yang memintaku untuk menemuimu Cho," lanjut Donghae membuat telinga Kyuhyun panas.

"Lalu untuk apa aku disuruh datang kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya menahan kekesalannya. Semua yang Donghae katakan begitu sinkron dan kronologis. Meski pada awalnya Kyuhyun tidak mau mempercayainya, tapi pada akhirnya mulut tajam Donghae menghasutnya juga. Donghae tersenyum menang, sekarang akan sangat mudah mendapatkan tanda tangan Kyuhyun di surat cerai—pikir Donghae.

"Untuk ini..." jawab Donghae dan menyodorkan map berisi surat cerai yang harus Kyuhyun tanda tangani.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dan membukanya. Tidak percaya, itulah pikiran Kyuhyun ketika membuka halaman pertama judul dari surat yang Donghae berikan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, seperti ditusuk dari belakang. Tidak mengetahui apapun dari strinya itu. Lalu kemudian bibir orang lain yang harus membuatnya tahu dan mengerti semua keburukan istrinya selama ini yang disembunyikan darinya. Ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada harus mendengar semua keburukan itu dari bibir istrimu sendiri. Tahu rasanya? Seperti memelihara hewan buas yang kau sayangi dan kau rawat kemudian tiba-tiba menerkammu dari belakang. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?

"Tandatangani itu, dan semuanya akan selesai Cho," perintah Donghae lembut, dan meletakan pulpen di map yang Kyuhyun buka.

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

Dua orang yeoja dengan pakaian formal berwarna hitam kini memegangi kedua lengan Sungmin erat membuat lengan Sungmin nyeri. Mereka berdua akan membawa Sungmin menuju gereja dimana akan diadakan pernikahannya dengan Siwon.

"Akhhh~~ bisa berjalan lebih pelan sedikit.. ohhh~~ kumohon, ada yang salah dengan pinggang dan perutku..ahh~~" rintih Sungmin kesakitan. Dua wanita itu melonggarkan pegangannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa nona Lee? Satu jam lagi pernikahanmu akan dimulai," ucap salah seorang dari mereka—Jessica.

"Biarkan aku ke kamar mandi sebentar, baju di pinggangku sepertinya agak sedikit menjepit, membuat perutku melilit, tolonglah...aku tidak mau saat pemberkatan nanti ekspresiku buruk.. kumohon," minta Sungmin—akting. Sejenak dua wanita di depan Sungmin saling menatap agak ragu.

"Ahhh~~ lihat sekarang aku benar-benar kesakitan, jangan membuang waktu lagi, nanti keburu acaranya dimulai, biarkan aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ahh~"

"Baiklah nona, kami akan mengantarmu," jawab yeoja lainnya—Yoona.

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

Cukup lama Jessica dan Yoona menunggu Sungmin di depan kamar mandi. Sekitar lima belas menit, membuat dua yeoja bodyguard itu curiga apa yang sebenarnya yeoja itu lakukan di dalam sana. Tidak juga keluar, dan kenyataannya memang tidak akan ada yang keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, karena yeoja dengan gaun putih itu sudah keluar lewat ventilasi kamar mandi.

"Nona Lee, apa anda sudah selesai? Boleh kami buka pintunya sekarang? Pernikahanmu setengah jam lagi nona," ucap Yoona mengingatkan, tidak ada jawaban. Jessica mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya dan kosong. Gadis itu sudah kabur.

Sungmin masuk kedalam taksi yang kebetulan lewat dengan terburu-buru, gaun bagian bawahnya sudah agak sedikit kotor karena terseret-seret. Sudah pukul 18.30 KST, sudah lewat satu setengah jam dari waktu yang Sungmin tentukan agar Kyuhyun datang ke kapal. Semoga Kyuhyun masih ada di sana untuk menungguku—pikir Sungmin.

"Pelabuhan Incheon! Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu ahjusshi," ucap Sungmin tergesa pada sopir taksi dan taksi itu melaju.

'Kyuhyun, kumohon tetaplah di sana, aku akan datang, sebentar lagi, kita akan pergi jauh dari orang-orang yang selalu ingin memisahkan kita, tunggu aku,' batin Sungmin kalut.

Sementara Jessica dan Yoona berlari terengah-engah begitu melihat Sungmin yang sudah menaiki taksi dan sudah berlalu sangat jauh.

"Yeoja itu benar-benar gila, dia kabur dihari pernikahannya? Hhhh~" kesal Yoona yang sudah sangat lelah berlari secepat mungkin tapi tak membuahkan hasil berarti.

"Kajja, beritahu yang lain, mungkin dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat, sehingga kita bisa membawanya kembali dengan mudah, hhh~~" jawab Jessica memberi solusi.

Jessica dan Yoona masuk kedalam ruangan dimana keluarga Siwon dan Sungmin ada disana dan beruntung karena Siwon belum datang ke altar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon menatap aneh kearah dua yeoja bodyguard itu yang terengah-engah dan terburu-buru.

"Nona Lee, kabur!" celetuk Yoona dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Dia naik taksi pergi kesuatu tempat, dia kabur karena mengelabuhi kami" jelas Jessica. Sementara Eunhyuk yang duduk di kursi roda dan ada di sana sangat shock mendengar berita itu, sakitnya yang belum sembuh justru membuatnya sesak nafas, jantungnya kumat.

"A-a-a-ap-ap-apa yang kalian katakan," tanya Eunhyuk kesulitan, dia mulai sulit bernafas mendengar tingkah nekat putri keras kepalanya itu.

"Umma tenangkan dirimu," nasehat Siwon, dan beberapa petugas medis mulai menangani Eunhyuk.

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai semua ucapanmu tuan, bisa saja kau mengarang semua ini untuk memfitnah istriku," sangkal Kyuhyun ketika dia hendak menggoreskan pena kedalam surat cerainya. Donghae yang semula sudah sangat senang menjadi tersenyum palsu.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk membuatmu menandatangani ini Cho,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Semantara dia tidak pernah mengatakan ini padaku!" sangkal Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang, dia tidak mau menemuimu lagi Cho,"

"Tidak ada alasan dia tidak menemuiku dulu untuk hal sepenting ini, kecuali kau mengurungnya tuan," ucap Kyuhyun, Donghae tertawa hambar.

"Jaga mulut besarmu Cho, dia tidak mau menemuimu karena sekarang adalah hari pernikahannya,"

Deg, habis sudah semua harapan Kyuhyun. Semua yang Donghae katakan benar-benar membuatnya terhasut dan semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sungmin sembunyikan selama ini. Dia tidak mau percaya, tapi bagaimana dia tidak akan percaya jika Donghae terus-menerus menghasutnya dengan bukti ambigu yang kemudian dijelaskan Donghae dengan mudahnya membuat Sungmin makin buruk dimata Kyuhyun.

Sebuah telepon menganggu Donghae dan dia mengangkatnya. Berita bahwa Sungmin sudah kabur, membuat Donghae mengubah seluruh rencananya.

"Tandatangani Cho, kau ingin putriku menderita karena kau tidak mau melepasnya?"

"Tidak, bawa aku kepernikahannya, biar kuceraikan dia di sana," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuat keputusan yang salah Cho~" jawab Donghae sinis.

"Pegangi dia!, buat dia mau menandatangani surat ini!" perintah Donghae pada beberapa orang yang ada di kapal. Dan beberapa orang mulai bertengkar menyerang Kyuhyun. Meski pada awalnya Kyuhyun bisa menghindar tapi satu lawan banyak orang tetaplah tidak adil.

'Jika kau tak mau menandatanganinya, tidak apa-apa, selamanya tidak usah kau tandatangani, kau bisa menghilang selamanya dari dunia ini, sehingga aku tak harus repot-repot membujukmu,' pikir Donghae. Rencana awalnya yang hanya ingin Kyuhyun menandatangani menjadi sebuah rencana kriminal, karena Kyuhyun tak mau tanda tangan dan Sungmin yang kabur dari pernikahan.

'Maaf aku tidak memberimu permintaan terakhir, hiduplah dengan tenang di alam lain Cho~'

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

Sungmin terengah-engah menuju tepian pelabuhan. Dia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang sekarang berantakan, yang dia inginkan sekarang mengetahui dimana Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUNNIEEEEE~~!" Sungmin berteriak memanggil namanya, dia menangis begitu tidak menemukan Kyuhyun maupun kapal yang seharusnya ada di sini. Kemana semuanya? Kenapa tidak ada?—tangis Sungmin.

"KYUHYUNNIEEEEE~~!"

"KYUHYUNNIEEEEE~~!"

"KYUHYUNNIEEEEE~~!"

Panggil Sungmin kedalam lautan gelap di depannya, berharap Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Tangisnya semakin menjadi ketika dia tidak mendengar jawaban dari panggilannya juga.

"Hematlah dengan suaramu, Sungmin-ah" Sungmin menatap kebelakang kearah orang yang berbicara padanya. Dia membeku begitu mengetahui itu adalah appanya sendiri—Lee Donghae. Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya, mendengarkan semua dusta yang kini sedang Donghae lontarkan padanya tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Andwae~! Itu tidak mungkin appa! Itu tidak mungkin!" tangis Sungmin begitu mendengar semua dusta yang appanya katakan tentang Kyuhyun yang tenggelam karena kapal yang ditumpanginya mengalami kebocoran di tengah lautan menuju pulau Dokdo.

"Itu tidak mungkin appa! Jangan membohongiku lagi! Jangan membohongiku!" elak Sungmin, tidak menerima begitu saja.

"Dia memintaku untuk membiarkanmu hidup bahagia, sebelum dia pergi ke pulau Dpkdo dan kapalnya tenggelam Sungmin-ah... percayalah pada appa"

Sungmin tertawa hambar sambil menangis, dia begitu mudah terhasut appanya. Dia terlalu sedih dengan semua dusta yang Donghae katakan tentang Kyuhyun yang tenggelam. Sungmin menangis sejadinya menatap lautan gelap. Berkali dia menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun, apa daya dia hanya bisa menggumamkan namanya sekarang.

Kyuhyunnya, sudah tenggelam di lautan itu. Air berwarna biru itu sudah menelannya. Membawa suaminya pergi darinya, yang entah kapan akan kembali, atau justru kembali dengan raganya saja. Atau justru tidak pernah kembali bahkan raganya—meninggalkannya.

_Kebohongan_

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

_**-Sungmin POV-**_

Gaun pernikahan ini sepertinya akan lebih sering aku pakai. Kutorehkan senyum palsu menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depan altar sana. Semua orang menatapku yang berjalan pelan dengan senyum mengembang—senyum tangis. Kugandeng lengan appa yang berjalan disampingku, membawaku kepada calon suamiku yang ada di depan sana. Mengantarkanku untuk kedua kalinya pada seorang pria yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku, dan mencintaiku setulus hatinya—mungkin.

Sampailah aku di hadapan namja yang akan menikahiku. Appa melepaskan tangannya dan memberikanya pada namja ini—Choi Siwon—namja baik yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua yang terjadi dibalik pernikahan ini. Ku ulas senyumku padanya, mencoba menuruti semua perintah appa untuk tidak menunjukkan keanehan di depan calon suamiku. Kuturuti semua perintah appa, aku mulai lelah memberontak sekarang. Tidak ada alasan untukku memberontak sekarang, tidak ada, satupun tidak ada.

Kubiarkan diriku menjadi boneka bisnis appa, ku pamerkan senyum manis palsuku pada semua orang yang melihatku. Dengan hati yang tercabik-cabik. Kubiarkan appaku tersenyum senang karena melihatku menuruti perintahnya. Senyum yang tak pernah kulihat dari appa sebelumnya. Dan kemudian, aku juga membuat banyak orang terseyum karena keputusanku, meski diriku sendiri menangis meratap dibalik senyuman ini. Appa terseyum, orang yang merestui pernikahan ini tersenyum. Dan kemudian seseorang tak berdosa di sini juga terseyum—Choi Siwon—suamiku.

Dihari pernikahan ini, setelah aku kehilangan dua orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Orang pertama adalah ummaku—Lee Hyukjae—yang meninggal setelah terkena serangan jantung—appa menyalahkanku karena ini, membuatku benar-benar terpuruk karena umma terkena serangan jantung setelah mendengar aku kabur di hari pernikahanku sebulan yang lalu. Umma mianhae, aku anak keras kepala yang tidak mau menuruti perintah orang tua, aku sangat menyesal, itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku menuruti perintah appa sekarang. Aku tak mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.

Lalu kemudian orang yang kedua suamiku—Cho Kyuhyun—orang yang membuatku bahagia dengan keinginanku sendiri. Tanpa sebuah paksaan atau perintah. Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku, dan seharusnya, seandainya dia belum pergi sekarang. Akan ada seseorang yang kemudian kami berdua cintai—anak kami.

Siwon mengecup keningku lembut ketika pemberkatan selesai. Ku ulas untuk entah keberapa kali senyum palsu ini, seperti sudah terbiasa. Siwon menggenggam satu tanganku lembut. Kemudian satu tanganku memegang dan mengusap perlahan perutku sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun yang akan menyadari.

'_Setidaknya masih ada yang tersisa disini untuk bisa kucintai. Cepatlah lahir sayang, kau adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dan bisa kucintai karena kau juga bagian dari orang yang kucintai'_

-Sungmin POV End-

"_**Cinta adalah ketika kau masih bisa menemukan serpihan dari sisa-sisa cinta yang hilang dan rusak. Kemudian kau masih bisa tetap mencintainya"_Uqqielf**_

.

=Uqqielf_Its Too Late=

.

-On Make-

Seorang namja tergeletak di tepian pasir hitam pantai. Pantai yang sepi dan terpencil, serta beberapa karang terabaikan ada disana. Air laut di pagi buta yang sangat dingin terus bergerak datang dan pergi membuat tubuh namja yang masih tergeletak disana putih membiru kedinginan terkena air laut itu. Kondisi tubuh namja itu juga memar di wajah dan tubuhnya, meski tubuhnya yang membiru menyamarkan bekas-bekas kekerasan itu.

Kemudian seorang yeoja datang kesana, seperti seorang bidadari yang memang diutus untuk menolong namja malang itu. Yeoja yang amat cantik yang tinggal di pulau itu—Kim Heechul.

"Hei.. apa kau bisa dengar suaraku? Hei?" panggil Heechul memangku tubuh namja itu di pangkuannya—Kyuhyun.

Kematian bukan manusia yang menentukan, jika kehidupan masih menjadi takdirnya, dengan cara apapun kematian tidak akan datang.

**~The End! The End! The End! The End! The End! The End! The End! The End!~**

**~The End! The End! The End! The End! The End! The End! The End! The End!~**

**~The End! The End! The End! The End! The End! The End! The End! The End!~**

**A/N ::** Fiuh~ selesai sudah FF Is Too late KyuMinWon ini. Awalnya ingin buat murni WonMin tapi jiwa fujoshi saya tidak mengijinkan semurni itu, jadilah begini akhirnya. Mohon maaf apabila cerita yang kurang berkenan di hati readers sekalian. Dan ending yang—mungkin—tidak memuaskan, Typo(s) dan semua penggunanaan EYD tidak sempurna.

Sebenarnya ini adalah FF yang diminta seseorang, mianhae membuatmu menunggu sangat lama. Dan FF ini juga untuk readers semua yang berkenan membaca. Terima kasih ^^

(PS : Hutangku lunas padamu Bunny~ :D)

Kritik, saran dan kesan (?) setelah membaca FF ini selalu saya terima. Sekalipun itu adalah sebuah bashing (:

Saya menerima bashing untuk cerita saya, tapi saya tidak menerima bashing untuk chara yang saya pakai dalan FF ini ^^ semoga readers sekalian berkenan memberikan Review ^^ Gomawo~ Saranghae ^^

**#ReviewMempereratTaliPerFanfictan_Uqqielf**


End file.
